mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DiamondLord
High Agility Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Several Type Attacks Master Staff Proficiency Master Combatant Contaminant Immunity Decelerated Aging Weapon Proficiency Sharp Spider Legs Weapon Calling |Equipment = The 9 Diamonds: ■Magic (Intellect) ■Elemental Control ■Enhanced Intelligence ■Hypercognition ■Encyclopedic Knowledge ■Might Manipulation ■Might Absorption ■Mind Control ■Corruption Inducement ■Immortality ■Accelerated Regeneration ■Healing ■Superhuman Strength ■Emotional Strength ■Telekinetic Flight ■Levitation ■Telekinesis ■Weather Control/Infliction ■Weather Sensing ■Teleportation ■Telumkinesis ■ ■ The Diamond Staff Soul Diamond (sometimes) Light Hand (formerly) |Relatives = |Alias = Jack Keeper of the Diamonds The Diamond Holder |Signature Moves = Diamond Torpedo Diamond Force Claw Diamond Force Blast Diamond Storm Diamond Fissure Roar of Diamond Macht Drain Machts Ontheffing |Special Ability = }} DiamondLord, 'is the name of someone who possesses it's power, which is currently Jack Spidrox. Therefor, DiamondLord is also the deuteragonist of the story. Within the story's narrative, DiamondLord was once a demonic being that ruled an unknown part of the world, with his 8 brothers and sisters, centuries ago. At one point, he overthrew them and obtained their Diamonds and became the being known as DiamondLord. Centuries later, Jack obtained the powers and used them for evil at first but eventually switched to the good side and became the apprentice of Maker. History ''To Be Added The following information applies for Jack Spidrox as DiamondLord. For information regarding the first DiamondLord, click here. '''Dawn of the new Diamond After the second DiamondLord chose to retire, Jack and his gang followed him and saw the "undoing". After the previous one was done, he opened the Diamond Chest and became the new DiamondLord. More To Be Added A Villain's End After DiamondLord quit being a villain, he wandered around the continent, looking for his new life purpose. Maker followed him but he was quickly noticed. DiamondLord didn't want to talk and asked him to leave him alone. Maker proceeded by offering him a new purpose of life that would grant him peace and harmony. DiamondLord listened and Maker said that he wanted to offer him a position on The Tower on which DiamondLord replied "As a delivery boy?". Maker smiled and said to him that he could be the new boss. DiamondLord turned his head and went with Maker. Aldo the others were hesitant, Noa Doc was the first one who opened up and accepted him as a new friend. After DiamondLord's new-found position, Maker left and began traveling the world. A Hero's Beginning To Be Added ---- 'The General' More To Be Added During the final battle, he joined Noa, Henk, Colin and Maker in their attack against The General. He was attacked by Octo (PowerForm) and together with MultiX they defeated the latter. After Noa and Henk defeated The General, he hid the Atlantis Map as well as the Key of Heart. 'Amset Ra' More To Be Added 'Stone Hunting' After Maker hid the Disintegrator Ray he gave Jack a file of the five remaining Magic Stones he had found years ago. As he had no interest in it, he never discovered there powers. Maker tasked Jack into finding the remaining powers. He also had to make sure ShadowLife would not gain these stones as Maker didn't want him to have more stones. As he didn't know what would happen if he had. Jack tried to figure out the powers of the first stone he wanted to know, the Vanilla Stone. After many attempts and failures, he used the stone's power to defeat ShadowLife. ShadowLife tried to steal his Talismans back and succeeded due too Amset Ra. He also took the Golden Cufflinks, the Light Silver Stone and the Golden Stone. He managed to overpower DiamondLord and almost defeat him, until Diamond used the Vanilla Stone. The stone dispatched the items ShadowLife had, except the other stone, and DiamondLord defeated him. In the aftermath, ShadowLife took Talisman X and the The Compass of Desire and fled with Amset and his allies. Jack was happy to find out the powers of the stone. Schepper later told him that ShadowLife stole the Compass, much to his annoyance. To Be Added 'A Mysterious Voice' After DiamondLord retrieved Amset's wand, when the latter stole it, he began to hear a mysterious voice in both forms. As nobody else heard the voice and Schepper couldn't locate any intruders DiamondLord went crazy. He violently attacked everyone within range and as such Noa and Henk were called in to put him down. Noa successfully distracted him so Henk could put him in a magical coma. During the coma the voice told DiamondLord the Clausa was in danger. Realizing that the key to the Diamond Chest was in there, he had to get it before the villains could. Using his power he used the Green Diamond as a medium to communicate with Noa and tell her about the danger. 'Final Battle against Amset' DiamondLord joined Telicis (PowerForm) in his battle against Sphinx (PowerForm). They worked together extremely well but were unable to defeat the guardian. Eventually KeyBoat appeared and saved the duo from their defeat. KeyBoat told DiamondLord to help Noa while he would help Telicis. DiamondLord went into the portal and attack a possessed Scorpio (PowerForm) from above, releasing ShadowLife from his body. He then picked up Scorpio and went back through the portal so Noa could battle Amset Ra. He fought Scorpio but the latter proved to be just as powerful as him. As it appeared that the Pyramid would enter Earth, DiamondLord used one last resort to stop Scorpio. DiamondLord executed "Diamond Force Claw" while Scorpio focused the power of his "Scissor Claw" and the two eventually charged towards each other. The resulting clash caused a destructive amount of damage in the surrounding area. After the smoke was cleared, it seemed that he had won and that Scorpio had been broken into several pieces. As DiamondLord was relieved, a sudden gust of wind blew behind him and Scorpio´s remains turned into sand and blew away as well. he rushed back to Noa and saw that she had won. As DiamondLord placed Amset´s coffin in it´s resting place, Henk and Noa placed his Nemus back in the pyramid. ShadowLife however attacked the duo and Henk was blown out of there and hit DiamondLord. As the pyramid started to close Noa escaped the pyramid with ShadowLife still inside. He and ShadowLife exchanged looks before the doors closed. DiamondLord took the two back to the normal world and took the Seal Diamond, the Pyramid Map and ShadowLife´s Talisman and Cufflinks. Without Noa and Jack knowing, he returned to the pyramid shortly after leaving it and unleashed an immense earthquake that destroyed most of the pyramid. Thinking ShadowLife would be killed by it without even the possibly of coming back, DiamondLord went back and hid the Map and Diamond once again. Unfortunately, ShadowLife was only knocked unconscious and would remain that way for two months, before waking up and planning his escape. 'Nazim' 'The Appearance of Nazim' After Amset's defeat, DiamondLord took the tablet of Magic Stones with him to experiment with it. Using the last Stones he had, he was planning on using the combined magical energy to create limitless amounts of sustainable energy. Two months later, he gathered a lot of information and research of the tablet and one day decided to initiate it. He went to a quiet place to execute his plan and Noa also appeared to help him. All seemed fine as the tablet made almost 3 times more energy than The Tower, according to Schepper who aided them on a live communication feed. However DiamondLord sensed that the tablet would explode and told Noa to leave immediately. The tablet exploded and the magical energy was released within an incredible large radius. The released energy hit a magical mirror where Nazim was apparently trapped in. He then walked to the tablet and saw a recovered DiamondLord and Aerio (PowerForm) who transformed into Noa. He learned there names and vaguely recognized Noa. He then made his presence aware and attacked the duo. He easily fended off DiamondLord and went for Noa. Noa fought him but her moves where easily countered by Nazim. She transformed into Hydriem (PowerForm) which surprised Nazim as he thought that Noa had a different Power Form. He then transformed into his own Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). Surprised by his Power Form, Noa and Jack battled Nazim only for him to escape after Schepper recognized his voice. Afterwards Noa and Jack went back to The Tower in which Scepper and Creator told them, and Henk, who he was. In which Noa declared to find him and make him pay for ruining her life. Personality DiamondLord thinks that he's not ready as Boss for the Tower but he proved himself worthy against Maker. Over the course of time, he seems to have taken the lead role in most situations. He tends to look at the bigger picture and would rather lose the battle than the war. He protects the ones he loves and cares for by either helping them with something or prevent someone else from hurting them. When someone is in danger DiamondLord doesn't reflect and reacts immediately by attacking the culprit. He tends to use his more dangerous attacks to end fights or use very destructive ones. DiamondLord is kind to others and helps anyone who needs it. He does however tend to be secretive about things if that would hurt someone and would rather carry the burden of not telling than telling the truth. Powers and Abilities DiamondLord's main power is the complete control of the 9 (10) Diamonds, there powers are: 'The 9 Diamonds': *'Red Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Magic, including: **'Magic': DiamondLord can cast powerful Magic spells and use powerful Magical attacks for a variety of uses. He can enchant non-magical objects to do various things, fire magical blasts, sense magical energy, cast small illusions and create powerful magical defensive shields. **'Magical Intellect': DiamondLord also has an innate understanding about various forms of Magic. He can understand written magic and how to utilize it, as well as recognize the magic of his opponent. **'Elemental Control': DiamondLord can also manipulate the basic elements of air, earth, fire and water. He can project powerful gusts of wind, create powerful earthquakes, produce burning fire streams and blasts as well as manipulate water in the form of attacks and waves. *'Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Intelligence, including: **'Enhanced Intelligence': DiamondLord will learn things and understand at extremely fast rates. The holder is able to learn unlimited information and knowledge without any disorientation. He's gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. **'Hypercognition': DiamondLord can perform complex mental operations beyond those of the normal human mind. **'Encyclopedic Knowledge': DiamondLord possess a vast amount of information and knowledge on many things. He has innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, geography, astrology, psychology, mathematics, physics, psionics, human physiology, animals, chemistry, mechanics/technology, literature, history, biology, etc. *'Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Might/Control, including: **'Might Manipulation': DiamondLord has the power to manipulate might meaning that he can manipulate the might/power of certain objects as well as people. He can also manipulate the might of attacks, causing them to becomes weaker and have less effect on him. He can also enhance his own attacks but also the attacks of his opponents should he chose. He can also sense high doses of might in other beings. Allowing him to determine how powerful his opponent is. **'Might Absorption': DiamondLord can absorb any kind of might and might based attacks. He can temporarily store the stolen might within the Diamond for a limited amount of time, before the might explodes. **'Mind Control': DiamondLord can also control anyone who has a low and strong level of might, but can not if that person can manipulate others. As a demonic being, DiamondLord can mind control human without much effort. **'Corruption Inducement': If not contained within the Diamond Wand, the Diamond can corrupt anybody who touches it. The Diamond corrupts a person's morality to the point of being evil and can make a person do something they wouldn't otherwise do on their own. It can also bring out the worst of their personalities. This even includes DiamondLord. *'Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Immortality/Regeneration, including: **'Immortality': DiamondLord is immortal meaning he's unable to die by any means and as such his body cannot die of natural causes and other means. He gains youthful energy and can remain active for longer periods of time. **'Accelerated Regeneration': DiamondLord can regenerate rapidly from any physical injury at an extremely fast rate. His regeneration is so fast that he can endure fast attacks from his opponents and keep on regenerating until a certain point like getting knockedout. **'Healing': DiamondLord can of course heal/regenerate others but not prevent them from dying. He can also heal and restore his physical body and regrow lost/detached limbs. The Diamond cannot prevent the holder from fainting. *'Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Super Strength, including: **'Superhuman Strength': DiamondLord's physical strength is increased to its maximum superhuman level. The holder is strong enough to hold his own against various opponents, break and crush even the densest off materials and hold back larger opponents. The holder's strength can be boosted by several status moves. **'Emotional Strength': The holder also gains emotional and mental strength allowing him to think much clearer and remain calm in most situations. *'Light Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Levitation/Flight, including: **'Telekinetic Flight': DiamondLord gains the power to fly using his own telekinesis and can control his own speed. He depends on his own concentration in order to fly for an indefinite unknown amount of time as no limit has been seen yet. **'Levitation': DiamondLord can cause himself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing him to carelessly float in the air and prevent his bodies from making contact with the ground below. **'Telekinesis': DiamondLord can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. He has demonstrated to easily use telekinesis in various instances to manipulate objects as well as people without much effort. *'Light Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Weather Control/Infliction, including: **'Weather Control/Infliction': DiamondLord can control and manipulate the weather. He can create rain, wind, hail, lightning, (thunder)storms, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. He can also use the weather as attacks or as a power-up for its weather based attacks. **'Weather Sensing': DiamondLord can also sense when someone else changes the weather by unnatural means. He can also sense when the weather abruptly changes by natural or other ways. *'Light Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Teleportation, including: **'Teleportation': DiamondLord is able to teleport itself as well as others to almost any location in its current world. The holder can also teleport others with him but it causes him some mental pain. He can also teleport between short distances but doing too much causes disorientation. He cannot teleport between and in and out of dimensions and other worlds. *'Light Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Telumkineses, including: **'Telumkinesis': DiamondLord is able to instantly create various, rather effective, weapons with various effects from almost anything. The holder can also control and steal weapons if they are not in someone else's possession. He can either move weapons around, equip himself or others with weapons or take a loose weapon to give it to an ally. 'Additional': *'White Diamond': The Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Soul Manipulation, including: **'Soul Manipulation': DiamondLord is able to manipulate, control, sense and create souls as well as restore them optimally. He can control the souls of beings, allowing him to effectively control their vessels and movements. He can also remove souls from their bodies and seal them into an immobile object. He can also create infinite blank humanoid souls as a way to attack and overpower his opponents in different ways. **'Manipulation Immunity': DiamondLord's soul also becomes immune to any form of manipulation and control of his soul. **'Absolute Invulnerability': DiamondLord is immune to any kind of physical (internal or external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual damage, meaning that his body and soul cannot be destroyed. 'Other Powers and Abilities' Enhanced Strength: Even without the Diamonds, DiamondLord already has enhanced strength so he can hold his own against numerous opponents. He has to use other combinations too because he can't rely on his strength alone. Still, he's strong enough to crush rocks and carry objects larger than himself as well as toss opponents bigger than him. Enhanced Balance: DiamondLord has an extremely well developed sense of balance. He is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. High Durability: DiamondLord is highly durable thanks due too his strong body and can endure many attacks. He's shown to easily endure multiple attacks but can't do it continuously. With the full power of the Diamonds, he can easily withstand the elemental forces and attacks as well as other numerous powerful attacks. High Agility: DiamondLord is also highly agile so he can make quick maneuvers and swing swiftly to easily evade the attacks of his opponents. Giving his height and build, it's not surprising that he's incredible nimble and quick with his feet. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: DiamondLord is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as close quarter fights. He can use a variety of powerful moves in combat to great success do damage his opponents. He can easily utilize various direct as well as ranged combat moves in various situations. Several Type Attacks: DiamondLord can also use many type and elemental attacks. He knows at least a few attacks for each type, so he can counter almost any move. With the Red Diamond, his elemental powers and attacks are increased and become much more brighter. Master Staff Proficiency: DiamondLord is able to wield his staff with great proficiency and skill. He is able to use close quarter combat against any opponents with any Diamond on the staff similair like a bostaff. He can use his staff in a similar fashion as a sword and as a throw-able weapon but also some other weapons. His staff is indestructible and its main purpose is the stabilize the power of the Green Diamond. Master Combatant: DiamondLord is a master combatant. He has fought and held his own against many powerful opponents such as Maker, Noa Doc and also Colin Doc. He also has fought other powerful villains like The General, Amset Ra, Scorpio, Sphinx and even Demolisher. Contaminant Immunity: DiamondLord is naturally immune to most, if not all, existing detrimental contaminants in his body. He is immune to almost any known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases and viruses. Decelerated Aging: The DiamondLord body ages slower than humans and most other beings. Even if Jack would be 70, the DiamondLord form would still be in it's prime. Weapon Proficiency: DiamondLord can understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Sharp Spider Legs: DiamondLord is able to attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. His legs are very sharp and can cut through most substances. Weapon Calling: DiamondLord can call his Diamond Wand back to him if they are separated. No matter where they are at the moment. Signature Moves DiamondLord has multiple signature moves but his trademark moves are: *'Diamond Torpedo': The Diamond in the wand glows it respective color and the rest of the wand becomes engulfed with the respective Diamond's color aura. DiamondLord then throws the wand with the speed of a torpedo at the opponent, pushing it back and inflicting massive damage. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. **'Diamond Torpedo XL': Only when equipped with the White Diamond, the Diamond glows it's respective color and the wand becomes engulfed in a white aura. DiamondLord then throws the wand and can manipulate the direction the wand is going, ensuring the incredible powerful hit. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. DiamondLord can also harness an unique kind of energy called the "Diamond Force". This Force allows him to utilize different kinds of powerful attacks by using the power of the Diamonds. In order for DiamondLord to use the Diamond Force, he claps his hands against each other three times by clapping in the opposite vertical direction. At the first clap he chants "Diamond", the second "Force" and at the third clap he can chant the following: *'Diamond Force Claw': At the third clap DiamondLord chants "Claw" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. The energy surrounds one or both of his hands turning them into long blades. He then charges to his opponent and slashes it and upon contact the energy explodes and only damages the target. After the move is executed, the energy of the blade(s) disappears into thin air. * Diamond Force Blast: At the third clap DiamondLord chants "Blast" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. The released energy is focused between his hands and is subsequently released in the form of an extremely powerful rainbow colored blast to the target, damaging anything that comes in contact with it. Other Signature Moves: DiamondLord's other signature moves are: *'Diamond Storm': From the wand, DiamondLord attacks his opponent(s) with a powerful, diamond filled wave of energy that's the Diamonds respective color. This attack can either damage the foe or counter its foe's attack. *'Diamond Fissure': The Diamond in the wand glows brightly and DiamondLord charges to his opponent and attacks it with the end of his wand. When the end of the wand makes direct contact with the opponent, it will faint instantly. *'Roar Of Diamond': DiamondLord stretches his neck to the back and then forward again and fires a devastating, diamond colored powered roar, inflicting great damage to anyone who hears it. Whoever hears this attacks is momentarily flinched. *'Macht Drain': When the wand is equipped with the Green Diamond, DiamondLord fires a dark green blast to the opponent. The dark green blast grabs the opponent, traps it inside and absorbs the opponents health and gives it to DiamondLord. Or the dark green blast grabs the opponents attack and absorbs its energy, powering up DiamondLord's next attack. Either way, DiamondLord turns dark green during the drain. *'Machts Ontheffing': The Green Diamond in the wand glows darker and DiamondLord swiftly waves the wand from left to right. Then the Diamond glows brighter and the opponents attack is negated while its power is stolen by the Diamond. When the stolen power not used directly after this attack, the stolen power will explode, hurting everyone it its radius. Weaknesses/Resistances Cannot Touch the Diamond Chest: DiamondLord can’t attack or touch the Diamond Chest if someone has it. He can however touch it, in his human form. If he owns the chest, he can touch and attack it. Diamond Dependency: The lesser the Diamonds DiamondLord has, the weaker he becomes. Stable Human Form: Without a proper human form DiamondLord's powers are unstable. Diamond Wand Dependency: Without the Diamond Wand, the Green Diamond can corrupt DiamondLord. Trivia *DiamondLord can control/use 10 diamonds but he does not want to use the White Diamond because of its terrible power. But if he has it, he will become the strongest being in the world. *Maker was interested by Jack to be the new DiamondLord when he was still under Catherine Doc's training. But because of DocterDoc's sudden death, he had to train Noa instead. *DiamondLord has the most signature moves out off every character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Diamonds Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Large PowerForms